Deceptively Strange
by rodeo-duck
Summary: In which we get a third-person view on a secret romance. ShizNat
1. Inside Jokes

**Authors note:** Simply not mine, not now or ever. Don't come after me with your angry pitchforks please. All mistakes are mine and thats all I'm hearing of it. A little vignette - if reviews are good, I do have the second part penned down and would be more than happy to comply.

* * *

Mai always thought that there was deceptively strange about those two. Their fingers lingered a little too long, the eye contact a little too focused, the smile a little too warm for a simple first time introductory greeting.

In the weeks to come, Mai would find that she wasn't the only one who had noticed - Midori too thought that they brushed shoulders a little too frequently, a few too many inside jokes. Yet when asked about the whole ordeal it was easily deflected, the question still leaving them wholly unsatisfied. They were never obvious about it – only ever just enough to raise a few eyebrows.

At last it was Chie who provided some insight to the questions. In her never ending quest for the freshest gossip, she had managed to snap and especially tender photograph between the two women – a blush visible even on the tiny cell phone screen. What was in Natsuki's hands, indiscernible; somehow completely overlooked to its relevance by anyone who saw the picture – all fascinated with the idea of the generally ill tempered Kuga presenting anything to the graceful and ever polite Fujino.

If there was anything truly romantic in a seemingly innocent and unobtrusive box – Mai would never know. 


	2. Mayonaise

**Authors note:** Reviews were well enough; and gasp, here's a second installment - a "behind the scenes look", if you will of what is really going on. Yes, I do realize that its exceedingly short - a tease really - but thats the point!

Important: The story/plot/vignette/etc. is not linear, more jumping back and forth points of view a couple of weeks within one another.

* * *

Later than night when their limbs were intertwined – leg over leg – hands clasping, fingers interlaced – she would whisper the words that would make Natsuki's stomach flip – a quiet gasp barely audible between the rustle of sheets. 

A tantalizing proposition – even if it was a bit domestic - those four little words - lost somewhere between nerve wracking and giddy.

"Move in with me."

It wasn't a question or plea of whether or not she would, nor did it demand exactly what both knew to be true – but both knew the answer before the words left her lips – noses bumping in the dim light, meeting halfway in a kiss.

She murmured something nestled in the crook of her neck – the neon lights flashing. Telling them that it was almost time to start brewing the coffee, almost time to get up.

"Yes," she voiced almost not making it past a whisper - pulling Natsuki closer to her, unwilling to relinquish her favorite source of heat - "There's plenty of space for your mayo collection."

* * *

Comments, critiques, affection are all loved. I will get to replying to you I promise. 

Rules are simple: give me a nice review or two and I'll continue this for at least 2 more "chapters". Got it?


	3. Doorbells

**Authors note:** Yay! for nice reviews. Keeps me motivated. So here is yet another installement. I've at least one more definitively in mind. Maybe more depending on how it all plays out.

* * *

Things only began to make sense later – when the leaves had already changed their color – that Mai made an insight. 

It was a trivial thing really, the sort of thing that might be quickly over looked and dismissed if one were not specifically looking for it. It was when she arrived early to the party; when the normally composed Shizuru opened the door, bright red – a top button undone.

"…. Please, do come in."

What took her by surprise though – was not Natsuki's presence, for she was always there first - no matter how early Mai was – but that she too looked flustered – skittish; breaths coming in slow quiet pants.

Something was definitely up with those two, she thought to herself – watching as Natsuki all but flew to the door at the doorbells chime.

So instead she called, "Where can I leave the present?"

* * *

Drop me a quick note if you're enjoying it - any comments and critique all welcomed. 

Yes, I know I'm being a tease.


	4. Video Games

**Authors note:** What? Two in a day? Thing is, this installment came in a pair. I kinda like the two sided parts of the story, and if all goes well will continue it, ending up wherever the characters write themselves to be.

* * *

"You cheated." She grumbles, angry that Shizuru could so quickly beat her at her game.

"I want a rematch."

But Shizuru isn't interested in a rematch – Natsuki all huffy is infinitely more adorable and entertaining – trying to nibble at any exposed skin: watching as her resolve crumbles, her anger dissipating.

Shizuru knows exactly where to kiss; and soon Natsuki stops trying to scuttle away – allowing for Shizuru to kiss her neck, her cheeks, and tilts her head just enough to kiss the corner of her lips.

However she's still annoyed with Shizuru for trouncing her at her own game – and with a growl quickly tops the somewhat submissive Shizuru. Now it is she that sets the pace - knowing that the company won't arrive for another hour or so – hands working to try to unbutton the stubborn blouse.

But then the doorbell rings and they jump apart like teenagers caught necking – faces flushed and breathing ragged.

Natsuki feels like killing the intruder – sending daggers through the door - watching as Shizuru tries to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress; listening intently, hearing from the hallway.

A gasp of surprise and then, "Mai! You're early!"

* * *

Bouquet of roses, four leafed clovers, or comments/critiques quite happily accepted. 


	5. Scary Movies

**Authors note:** I'm not too terribly happy with this one, but I don't consider it my worst. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Maybe they were being sloppy. Or maybe it was sheer recklessness. Or perhaps Mai had just started to notice more. It was always small things really – holding the door open for one another, sharing the same straw, the tidying of Natsuki's appearance; adjust a sleeve here, tie a shoelace there – but they were starting to add up.

Mai was now careful to knock before she entered a room – both women on polar ends of the room looking at anything – a fascinating crack on the floor, the collection of loved books, the patterns on the rug – but at each other, always embarrassed.

It was funny the way it all fell together though. For all her keen observations and intelligent bubble pipe hypothesis, the "It's simple, my dear Watson's" - it was really sheer luck.

Natsuki must've thought that nobody was paying attention to her. Watching a scary movie - scooting closer to Shizuru – interlacing her fingers, squeezing tight. Later Mai would say that it was a lack of forethought – all engrossed in their movie – but when out of the corner of her eye she saw Natsuki kiss Shizuru's cheek in such a tender and loving way, hands still clasped – Mai almost bit her tongue through in trying to check herself.

* * *

Don't worry this isn't the end. Regular rules apply. 


	6. Zippers

**Authors note: **Many thanks for the reviews! It tickles me pink and purple and green and blue and yellow to see so many people are enjoying it.

* * *

She's starting to hate those damn smirks of Mai's. Whenever she's around, Shizuru has to count the seconds when she hugs Natsuki - make sure they don't linger too long - has to maintain the proper distance between friends, has to curb the undeniable attraction to Natsuki herself.

But sometimes she just can't – finding an excuse to fiddle with Natsuki's zipper – or perhaps just dying of thirst when Natsuki has a soda. And Mai is always there with that smirk of hers.

It's as if Mai knows the something that as of yet has not been vocalized. She's getting tired of the cat and mouse game – she wants to shake Mai, question her to see what she knows.

But Shizuru is too much of a lady to sink to such levels. Her course of action is simply to wait Mai out. She has all of eternity after all.

And so she sits a little closer to Natsuki – who secretly welcomes the closer contact, gruff as it may seem to an untrained eye – knowing that Mai is watching with that insufferable smirk that only she can master – and not really caring either way.

* * *

Once again, many thanks for the kind words and reviews. It keeps me motivated. I'll leave you at it then winkwinknudgenudge D 


	7. Disco Lights

**Authors note: **Sorry! Sorry! For taking an eternity and a day to get this out. But between jobs and cousins and holidays and vacations and lack of a muse I've lost track of time. I hope that this satiates you more or less, and let it be known that there will be a definitive conclusion to this - and there is something brand new in the works. And now, without further ado, I present to you the next chapter:

* * *

She supposed, and in retrospect, she should have seen it coming. When both parties stood up – clinking their glasses to call the attention, Mai should've known.

When they said that they had an announcement to make – Natsuki shifting from one foot to the other, Shizuru trying to calm her jittery hands – Mai was still uncertain to their intent, somewhat distracted by the disco lights.

When they made their announcement – quietly – in between heartbeats, glasses scattering light, Mai was caught somewhere between a gasp and a giggle. She hadn't suspected that of all places to tell everyone it would happen at one of Midori's gatherings.

She thought it cute; Natsuki, red in the face, trying to stare a riotous Nao down, and Shizuru not alleviating the situation any; her arms wrapped around Natsuki's waist. Haruka was trying to play it off cool – Yukino laughing quietly into her glass cup.

When a drunken Midori pulled a very embarrassed and grumbling Natsuki and amused Shizuru onto the dance floor – prompting them to dance together – slurring out something that sounded like their first dance as an official couple.

They looked good together, she thought – a perfect compliment to each other; slow dancing - oblivious to all around them - Natsuki occasionally leaning right in and whispering things that would make Shizuru turn pink. Mai could almost see the sparks between the two, their steps measured and unhurried, sexy in its own right.

But then Reito interrupted; asking her for a dance, and all thoughts of Natsuki and Shizuru dancing stopped.

Only later, when he feet were sore from all of Reito's energized dancing, would the couple come back to mind - long after they had vanished out of sight and mind.

* * *

YAY for character cameos. Next chapter I think will wrap it up nicely, and hopefully in a timely manner.


End file.
